Exiting aircraft carrier has to stop fighting when it is replenished its supplies and ammunition of consumption. It has to connect with replenishment oiler to transport supplies and ammunition by mooring rope when it is in its state of voyage. If the fighting is still continuing, another aircraft carrier has to take the fighting and protect the aircraft carrier that is being replenished. Existing aircraft carriers are all replenished by this way and device.